black_magic_iifandomcom-20200213-history
Terminology
An alphabetized list of fighting game jargon that is not essential to playing Black Magic II, but is useful in understanding the more advanced aspects of combat. For information about the core mechanics of Black Magic II's gameplay, see Tutorial. For frequently asked questions, see FAQ. Bait Baiting '''is the art of deliberately making a mistake in an attempt to coax the opponent in for a presumed punish. With enough foresight, pretending to make this mistake can often leave the opponent vulnerable instead. '']]For example, Kurai SP7 can be easily evaded or countered through multiple methods (Assailant Mod1 SP5, Kurai SP2, Virtue Water SP3 or even backdashing). However, if the Mod1 key (F''' by default) is held before performing SP7, all of these options are baited with an intentional delay, attacking later than expected (when the aforementioned options to escape are currently in endlag). BIM (Ban if Moderated) '''BiM '''is a slang term from the Black Magic II Community Discord server. It is short for "Ban if Moderated", which is a role given to all Discord users that join the server. The term is an insult equivalent to the term "newgen", or "noob". For more information on the Ban if Moderated role, read the Black Magic II Discord server's rules. Bread and Butter (BnB) '''A Bread and Butter, or a BnB, is a combo colloquially agreed to be the most efficient for a specific class in terms of Heat usage and damage scaling. It is recommended that the player is well-rehearsed in their class's BnB, as the core of their playstyle often resides in how effectively they can deal damage. Each class has a Bread and Butter combo on their respective Class Guide. Circling Circling '''is the art of persistently running circles around the opponent in close to midrange, usually with 3D or 2D Lock-on. Ditto A '''ditto is a battle between two players of the same class. Mixup A mixup is when the player deliberately changes an aspect of their playstyle mid-combat, in order to remain unexpected and avoid being predicted. This is often done through performing different combos or choosing different options during wakeup. Neutral Neutral is the natural state of combat, where neither player is being subjected to a combo and both players are actively trying to engage the other. During neutral, neither player is at a disadvantage in spacing or frame data. Their current Health is not a factor, either -- there can be a 50% Health difference between both players, and they will still be in Neutral. Okizeme ' Okizeme' is the art of pressuring the opponent with an attack after they wakeup. This often leads to combo strings, which have a larger opening for the enemy to escape than a reset. For example, after Assailant ends a combo with SP3, they can pressure the opponent by immediately performing SP6 afterwards in an attempt to pick the opponent up into another combo as soon as they wakeup. Prediction ' Prediction' is where the player anticipates and a certain aspect of their opponent's playstyle, and counterplays accordingly. This is best done when noticing a repeated pattern in the opponent's playstyle, such as their preferred combo or choice of wakeup. For example, if the player anticipates that the opponent will use Virtue Earth SP3, they can utilize Avalon SP6's immunity to magic to not only completely avoid being damaged, but also deal damage in retaliation by ending the move early after being hit. Punish A punish is the art of penalizing the opponent for leaving themselves vulnerable, being predicted, or otherwise making a mistake. A punish often results in a counterhit, as the opportune time to punish opponents is while they are attacking -- whether they have been predicted during startup, or have just missed and are caught in endlag. Raw An attack that is raw is an attack performed in neutral, with no tactical setup on the attacker's part. For example, an attack with an long, obvious startup (Assailant SP7, Kurai SP8, etc) is easily avoidable by the opponent if performed raw, and is therefore easy to punish. Third Partying Third partying '''is when a player interrupts a one-on-one duel through direct interference. '''This is not against the rules, but it doesn't make it any less annoying. Turtling Turtling is the art of sacrificing offense and mobility in order to concentrate almost entirely on defense. This includes standing still, and is complemented with a gratuitous amount of blocking, Super Armor, and other defensive mechanics. Turtling is often effective against classes who have poor shield pressure (e.g. Kurai). Whiff A whiff is when an attack misses, whether it was because the attack was mistimed, avoided or blocked. This typically means the move will have more endlag, however it can be used as bait if timed properly. Category:Gameplay